With massive energy demands on our cities, existing surfaces of our built environment fail to harvest and utilize potential solar energy. Existing solar arrays on rooftops are far removed from the architecture of our daily lives and require clumsy equipment that is neither integrated nor aesthetically considered. Also, existing products, for example, solar roofing tile, translucent photovoltaic window modules, and façade panels, do not have the components (e.g., battery, inverter, and other electronics) integrated with the product.
Other existing products have the same issues that typical roof-mounted systems have, complicated wiring configurations that connect to electrical equipment located inside the building. These products are also not structural. Typical solar panels that are applied to the façade or roof of the building are mounted on top of structural building materials.
Therefore, there exists a need for an architecturally integrated technology system that collects, stores, and transforms solar energy into usable electricity. The system may also serve as the structural, exterior finish material of the building, and protect the building from environmental forces (rain, wind, UV degradation, etc.).